Angel of the Streets
by BlackVeiledProxy
Summary: Ghost was always nothing to her father, she was It. She would worthless, then one day she met a ruthless clan known as Bloodclan and it's leader the infamous Scourge.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel of the Streets**

**My oc's:**

**It/Ghost: **Slender ghostly white she-cat with a black face mask and a black ringed tail like a raccoon. Light silver-blue eyes and long legs

**Mimi: **Small slender she-cat with sparkling green eyes

**Jet: **Jet black tom with white paws and tail tip, ghost blue eyes

**Fang: **Stormy gray tom with black stripes and green eyes

**Prologue**

My name is It, especially to my dad. To him I am a nothing, to him I don't exist. I haven't been called my real name in so long, I don't even remember it. Why my dad heated, no despised is a much better word, well why he did, is probably because I look different, or maybe it's because I am a she-cat not a tom like he wanted.

I haven't seen my mom Mimi in a while either. She was the last one to call me by my real name. My brother, Fang, calls me It so he won't get hurt. All this safety stuff changed recently though. For starters, mom came home.

The reunion was all tears and raspy purrs of joy. Dad wouldn't be home in a while, so why not have some fun. We were calling each other names and soon I heard my real name again.

"Ghost, what've you and Fang been up to?" Mother asked and I smiled so big my jaw could've broken. I've been called it long enough, and now I was Ghost. All of that was too good to be true though, soon dad came over and Fang stopped calling me Ghost.

'It, go get some prey, now!" Jet demanded angrily. Mom stood up and my stomach took a violent turn. Why today, why me? I did nothing wrong.

"Her name is Ghost, Jet," I heard mom growl. Soon enough in a flurry of claws mom was laying on the ground dead with blood trickling out of her mouth. Fang hid emotions, but the way he gripped at the un even ground showed how upset he was. I bowed my head and cried, big mistake.

"Weakling It!" Jet ran over and screeched clawing my face. Okay enough was enough there so I jumped back using my teeth and claws the best I could. Soon though Jet had me over-powered and before you know it I was laying in an alley bleeding and so close to death I might be a real ghost. Then just before I passed out I saw a huge red tom with a black collar lean over me.

* * *

**Please Review! **


	2. Meet Angel

**Angel belongs to Starbomb**

**Scourge**

It was the usual average day. Watch people cower beneath me, know that cats were scared of me or wanted me killed every day. I mean, come on. All I did was murder those intruding cats that tried to hurt a she-cat from the clan. For a few seconds I wondered where Brick was, he had been gone all morning.

That's when I saw Ice running over to me. He looked pleased and a little grossed out at the same time. I wonder what it was….

"Scourge, sir. Brick found a she-cat in our territory. Says she was almost dead," Ice reported glancing at me for instructions.

"Let me see her and decide whether is she can stay or not," I said following Ice as he led me to the opening of Brick's den. Sure enough there was the stench of blood with a very faint scent of lavender.

I walked in and saw a blood red she-cat. Brick told me she didn't look this way normally. Apparently it was from all the blood lost. I walked off and wondered what she looked like. Oh whatever, why should I care?

**Ghost**

I was told to get cleaned off by the blood red tom so I began and was as shiny as new. I wonder if they knew my dad. If so I wasn't staying here for very long. Then I saw a pretty white she-cat stalking towards me. Her right front paw was gold as well as golden ears. She had a slender build and mysterious gray eyes along with a golden collar that held five teeth.

"Hi, I'm Angel," She sounded friendly, maybe we could be friends. Though I would have to lie about my name, I think.

"Hi," I murmured lightly glancing up with my icy almost white eyes. Angel blinked sharply and then shook her head slowly.

"What?" I asked.

"You look like a ghost, or a spirit," She muttered thinking about all of that and giving me uneasy glances.

"Well, my name is Ghost, but I am very much alive," I said. Did I really look that unearthly? Like I was dead.

"Well I thought you were dead for a second. I mean, you have the scratches, and your eyes, they're just," Then she stopped as a massive black and white tom shoved his way in the small entrance. He had to duck just to get his head in. Angel smirked, but the tom gave her a hard look. At once Angel's eyes snapped into an ice cold stare and the tom just stopped glaring.

"Angel, you're to give um, her a tour of Bloodclan," He growled signaling at me with his tail. His attitude wasn't that pleasant at all.

"I have a name you know. It's Ghost," I whispered lightly. The tom shrunk away and Angel gave me an awed glance, "What?"

'Well, it's just you sound like a ghost. It's kinda freaky," Angel admitted. At least she was honest.

"Let's get on with the tour," I said out of it and Angel nodded.

Angel told me I was in the injury den. Then she showed me the alleys. I would be in hers. Also in Angel's alley were Ice, Snake, Twig, and Garden. Bone was the black and white tom cat, he had an alley to himself, and so did Scourge. Scourge was the notorious leader of Bloodclan.

Angel took me down Scourge's alley first to see if I could stay for good. Out stepped a small black tom with one white paw and icy blue eyes.

"Sir, can she stay sir?" Angel asked. Not even Angel tested Scourge. That one was a shocker.

"What's your name?" Scourge's voice was like ice cracking. It was powerful, high, and unpleasant.

"I'm Ghost," I said watching the tom's every movement. He was watching mine. He studied me for a moment and started pacing.

"After you go through training you'll make a fine member. Maybe even be one of The Guard," Scourge admitted.

"Who will be her mentor?" Angel asked carefully. Apparently Angel was still in training to be the best Guard member she could be.

"Me," Scourge said simply and I stopped breathing for a few seconds.

**Please review! **


	3. Ice the Jokester

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Anon, Starbomb, and 3. **

**Angel**

"Me," Scourge said.

On the outside I just stood and nodded. On the inside I was screaming bloody murder. Why me? I mean seriously why? Angel just stood there looking dumb struck. I just shook my head slowly.

"Okay," I barely managed and padded off. Angel just walked ahead and stopped me behind a can. I look at her weirded out. Angel looked around making sure no cat was near us.

"Look Ghost, be careful. Many she-cats would kill to be Scourge's apprentice. You however don't want to be his. That's why Scourge chose you. He likes she-cats that are different. Anyways, Garden, who sleeps on our street, be careful of her. She killed Trick in cold blood just for being Scourge's apprentice," Angel whispered furiously.

I blinked my gray-white eyes fastly. What the street? Why would you do that? I mean that's just brick headed.

"I know what you're thinking, but she's not right in the head," Angel whispered. I nodded and a frost white tom ran up to us so fast he looked like a flurry of snow headed our way.

"Hi, I'm Snow!" He called. Ice was tall and skinny with long legs and blue eyes. He gave me a curious glance, "Your name really suits you."

I laughed a little bit, "So does yours." I glanced at his icy blue eyes and frosty white coat. I bet Scourge's suited him too. Evil and uncaring most likely.

"So your mentor is Scourge," Ice asked carefully.

I nodded, "I wasn't looking forward to that."

"Well you're going to get a collar that's for sure. Scourge's apprentices always turn out to be part of The Guard. I'm part of it; Angel is in training to be one. You get good enough you'll probably beat Bone enough to be deputy!" Ice said. Angel nodded and laughed at the last part. Ice had a wicked sense of humor.

We walked down Angel's Alley with Ice. A well built gray and white she-cat with amber eyes padded swiftly up to me.

"So, you're Scourge's new apprentice," Her tone was mocking.

"Yep, so you're the cat that lives in the trash can?" I asked. Sorry but no way was I letting her get to me that easily. She just scowled.

"Get some ice for that burn!" Ice joked. Me and Angel laughed.

"Well, you won't survive anyways," Garden snarled.

I looked her straight in the eyes and spoke in my ghostly voice I could use, "We'll see who gets out alive now won't we?" Garden backed up and ran off.

Ice smiled at me, but Angel gave me a look.

"You know she's going to make this place a living hell for you?" Angle asked.

"I know, but," Then I burst into sing randomly, "Soon she's gonna find hurting other cats feelings on the playground won't make you her very popular. She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind, there is nothing I do better than revenge," I sang.

Angel and Ice smiled this time. I just nodded. Oh she would regret it if she did anything wrong.

**Please review. **


	4. Daddy's little street cat

**Starbomb: Yes oh yes Ice does have spunk! Ghost is slowly gaining confidence! **

**MatsuriWolfsong: Thank you! **

**The song was Better than revenge by Taylor Swift, not copy-righted! **

**Ghost**

Early came the sun so early came morning. Morning meant training with Scourge, wonderful. That's not exactly how I wanted to spend my mornings. Ice was training with Bone and Angel was trained with Brick. At least for Angel her trainer had great listening skills, Bone not so much.

I walked off towards an alley that only had a cushion in the center. Other than that it was just hard un even Thunderpath. There was also a white tube like thing sticking off the side of one building. Just a few heart beats later Scourge skirted around the two-leg building. He actually groomed himself, wow.

"Okay we will work on hunting," Scourge growled. I wanted to say nice attitude, but that would be a bad idea. I nodded and tasted the air. Let's see we have Scourge, crow-food, flowers, and mice. Out of all those things mice would be the best option.

I got down allowing myself to creep forward slowly. My tail was just up enough not to drag the ground. I followed the small body of the gray mouse and pounced. Then I quickly nipped at its neck and it was dead.

Scourge nodded, "So tell me about your back story," He said carefully avoiding eye contact.

"Well, for starters at home I was often called It. I don't know why. I didn't do anything, but knowing my dad I didn't question it. Then mom came home and called me Ghost. Dad killed her well naturally I cried about my mom, so then dad attacked me. I thought I was going to die. Then you guys found me," I finished the back story.

"Okay how about, about yourself?" Scourge asked.

"Well, I love freaking cats out. I can be very sarcastic and I'm extremely guarded. I also like to sing whenever possible," I said watching as a spider captured a fly and began the long procedure of making a meal out of a bug.

"Will you sing?" scourge asked facing me. I nodded and thought losing myself in a world of songs.

"Daddy's little street cat, not your little she-cat! You left me all alone to survive this crazy world. I made it through the hard times without you in my life. And the only memory I have about you is a bad life. This song goes out to you the one who made who I am. After hearing this maybe then you'll understand. The reason for my pain and the hate that's forged in my veins. The anger that I felt inside since a young kit. I know that you were there when I came into this world. Went out and celebrated because you had a little she-cat. Time was going by the love was growin in my heart, you tried to be a tom and you tried to play the part. Started hissing on your mate, going in and out my life. Daddy's little street cat, not your little she-cat! You left me all alone to survive this crazy world. I made it through the hard times without you in my life. And the only memory I have about you is a bad life," I sung.

Scourge blinked fast. Yeah I thought I could sing gotta problem?

"Okay so how about you?" I asked.

"Well I was the runt of my litter. My brother and sister always teased me. My sister, Ruby, told me I should drown in a lake. Even my mom played favorites and chose them," Scourge said quietly glancing up at the sky which was a marvelous shade of blue.

I padded up closer to him; he blinked in surprise as I laid my tail on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I bet you're stronger than all of them combined," I whispered. Scourge's mouth twisted into a kind of smile. Well almost.

**The song this time was: Daddy's little Gangster by Lady Synful. Not copy-righted! Review please! **


	5. Ghost Fury

**Starbomb: Well, I try my best**

**Anon: *nods* Yep my thoughts exactly**

**Ghost**

Okay so training wasn't all that bad yesterday. It was just hunting and well, Scourge is kinda fun. And don't you dare think about that with dirty minds my fellow cats, that is just wrong. Yeah um anyways, we had training again today.

I ran back to the same place as yesterday. It was a little alley with a soft cushion as I remember. Then same as usual Scourge skirted around a corner, less cautious than usual though. Instead he almost looked happy. Were my eyes playing tricks on me?

"Okay so today is battle training, which I happen to be good at!" Scourge said excitedly. I blinked and he cleared his throat, "Um don't tell anybody about that." I nodded, why ruin his reputation yet?

Scourge explained most of his moves. Angle claw swipes and back paw slashes. Then he asked me if I had any signature moves.

"I have one, but it doesn't have a name," I said in my awesome creepy voice. Scourge blinked for a second then nodded for me to try it on him. I took a deep breath and began the move by angling my muscles in the right direction.

Slowly I worked myself up and let the hatred inside me boil. I gently un sheathed my claws and stalked forward slowly. Then with no warning what so ever I jumped in the air and struck forward with both paws still in the air.

Scourge was knocked down hard and he lost his breath for a few seconds. Then he got up and shook his head slightly.

"You can fight. I will call that, Ghost Fury," Scourge said still shaking his head like a dog after it got wet. I smiled; Scourge was actually nice when you got to know him. Otherwise, he was like an angry badger on cat nip. There would be no stopping him.

We raced for a while, Scourge would always beat me, but I kicked his butt in battles. We often talked about our pasts, in one I ended up crying, like today.

"You never told me why you were called It," Scourge said looking out across a fore bearing lake. The sun shimmered over the water making its dark depths seem less mysterious. I looked down sadly.

"Well I don't really know why my dad called me that. My guess is he is just evil. I don't think I deserved it. Sometimes, I wish I would've been put under abortion so I wouldn't have to go through with all of that!" I ended up screeching in the end. Tears were staining my ghostly white face and made my grey eyes fade.

Scourge padded up to me and put his tail around my shoulder, "I'm here. You don't have to worry about that anymore." I nodded and buried my head deeper into his fur.

"Sometimes it's just so hard," I sniffled slightly muffled by the fur.

Scourge smiled slightly, "Well, we're in this together."

**Review please! **


	6. Party 101

**Starbomb: LOL, maybe… Oh and yep Ghost has her anger issues dose daily **

**MatsuriWolfsong: Okay, updated**

**Anon: Thanks, and yeah, he just has a soft side when it comes to Ghost. **

**Ghost**

Tonight was the party anyways, and I was D.J. Angel was going to help me; Ice was going to have fun telling jokes and making cats laugh. Preparing was hard. Scourge, well, I don't know if he was even coming. He can be kinda anti social.

Preparing wasn't the easiest thing ever though. It took some time that's for sure. Angel, Ice, Bone, and I were moving the cushions so it would less uncomfortable. I was kinda nervous I mean what if I played the stupidest songs. I'm also going to stop being D.J. for a while because I have a solo. I dragged another fluffy cushion over and caught Scourge watching me with curiosity from the top of a dumpster.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Oh Bone didn't tell him yet.

"Well, tonight we are having a party, wanna come?" I asked carefully watching his eyes. They narrowed and he shut them for a moment and then they opened and looked almost playful.

"Well, um no," He said quietly. I watched him slightly as his tail drooped.

"Why not?" I jumped up onto the dumpster with him. Yeah, curiosity killed the cat, I don't care. I wasn't in to that kind of thing anyways.

"I don't do well in crowds," Scourge mumbled.

"Well okay, but you're really missing out," I said jumping down and shoving more cushions towards the middle of the alley. Bone padded up with green flashing eyes.

"Okay so you have the songs picked out?" Bone asked. I nodded. "What are they?"

"Mine is a surprise but I'm playing Street and I know it, Punk Rock Anthem, Get this part started, and Blow up the street like Dynamite," I said. Bone gave a wicked grin and started asking cats if we they were going to be there.

After a while the rough estimate was about fifty five cats. Angel, Ice, Brick, and Snake were off hunting. Angel could catch about ten pieces of prey in one hunt, which was quite a bit. The when the moon rose up it would be time.

~LATER~

Cats started playing and I started playing Street and we know it. Most cats sung along to it and I nodded my head to the beat. Ice was doing some wacky move with his paws and Angel was watching him. Then after a while my solo came up.

"Okay my song is we are who we are," I said jumping on top of a trash can and watched as cats cheered.

"Hot and dangerous. If you're one of us, then roll with us. 'Cause we make the street toms fall in love, and we've got awesome collars. Yes of course we do we running this alley just like a club, and no, you don't wanna mess with us. I've got that glitter in my eyes. Looking cool and sexy-fied. Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard. Just like the city is our our-our our-our-ours. We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part. You know we're street cats, we are who we are! We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb. Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb. We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young. You know we're superstars, we are who we are!" I sung.

The whole entire alley burst into cheers. Unknown to me a jet black tom with icy blue eyes was watching my every move.

**Review please**


	7. Hunting gone bad

**Starbomb: Yes, Ice is epic like that! **

**MatsuriWolfsong: Lol, thanks! **

**The song was We are who we are by Ke$ha, I changed the lyrics so it WASN'T COPY-RIGHTED! **

**Ghost**

"So how'd is go?" I looked up groggily to see Scourge standing over me. I groaned, why so early? The sun was still rising. The sky was a brilliant dark blue with pink and orange streaks slowly lifting. The sun was a brilliant gold and I looked away, the sun was not good for early risers that had been partying all night.

"Good, leave me alone, I'm tired," I whispered and laid my head back down. I heard Scourge sigh behind me and he laid down in my den, which was really awkward. I mean come on. He can't just leave can he?

"I'm not going anywhere," Scourge said commandingly. Yeah, like tone would work on me.

"Yeah okay, I'm still sleeping. I don't care if you're in here or not," I said with my eyes still closed. You could hear Scourge's mouth drop. (This part was inspired by: Despicable me)

"Seriously, I am going to count to three and you had better get up and go to training!" Scourge hissed. I rolled my eyes, no way. I shook my head not speaking.

"You're going to suffer the wrath of Scourge!" Scourge screeched. I turned away and put my paws over my face.

A few seconds later Scourge was asleep in my den, again how wrong that sounds. Oh look at the powerful leader of Bloodclan, can't even move a she-cat. Tut, tut Scourge, I know you can do better.

"Hey Ghost! Wanna go for a hunt?" Garden asked. I scowled. Garden was not my favorite person in this place. She could kill me, but I was up for energy battles. So bring on the fight, cat fight.

"Sure," I nodded acting like I didn't know anything. I smiled and she gave me a wicked grin that could probably break a mirror. Yeah I know that was mean but I don't really give a mouse tail right now.

Garden padded off flicking her gray patched tail. I pretended to hunt though I was on full alert. Then I heard a twig crack and I whirled around. There was a snarling Garden.

I pretended to act scared, but I bunched my muscles getting ready to spring. If so I could always use my Ghost Fury move. Garden just hissed and sprung. I knocked her off and slashed her side. She hissed and the fight to the death had begun.

We both sprang at the same time and circled each other on our back paws. My claws interlocked with hers and I brought up one of my back paws hitting her in the stomach hard. Quickly Garden bit my leg and I snarled jumping up in the air and going full force landing on her back practically slamming her into a tree. She gasped and yowled in pain.

Just then Scourge appeared, "What is going on here," He hissed lowly.

**Review as always! **


	8. Blood Appreciated

**Starbomb: Yep, oh yes she is**

**MatsuriWolfsong: Well, just read on *most evil angel look ever made* **

**Rama: Oh noes for what? I hope you get your story published though.**

* * *

**Ghost**

Scourge looked furious, and I thought I could look scary. Let's take an insider look really quick. Scourge right at this moment had jet black fur that was puffed up, his reinforced claws looked wicked in the glinting sunlight. Then of course he had icy blue eyes that stared right through you, his purple collar was filled with teeth, and I had a sickening feeling some cat was gonna die today.

"Well, you see sir, Ghost attacked me with no warning and she was about to kill me," Garden whimpered. My gray eyes turned cold and I bared my teeth at her ugly, demented, lying face.

"That's a lie and you know it crow-food. Garden went off turned around and attacked me, and the fact that she looks so beaten up and mad is because I kicked her butt," I said still glaring at her.

"Enough, I believe Ghost," Scourge hissed. Garden gave me the 'I flipping hate you' look. I just gave her a look like 'your gonna get it.' Scourge gave a wild screech and I whipped around. Scourge could be pretty um graphic when he killed. His razor sharp claws whizzed around her and blood quickly rushed up Garden's neck. I hope she dies. Then came a short gasp, and Garden was dead.

Scourge's one white paw was soaked with scarlet blood. Garden's mouth snarled uselessly at the sky. Blood pulsed through a neck wound still leaking out quick. I would be freaked if I did that. Scourge however just sat there and licked the crimson blood off his paw.

"You might wanna go get a collar," Scourge said pausing to speak then continued grooming his paw. I walked off into an alley and searched for collars. Let's see pink was out of the question, how about blue, no that looked bad with my eyes. Let's go for pitch black.

I snapped the collar around my neck and walked back to the small foresty area in the park. Scourge was waiting with a new shimmering tooth in the very front of his collar.

"Take one," He whispered. I gulped and ripped a tooth from Garden's skull. It was kinda dirty so I went to where a pipe was leaking water. I brushed off some of the decay and stuck it through my collar. I looked like such a street cat!

That's when Scourge scared me, by singing, "I killed a thousand cats, before I met you. I'll hurt a thousand more, baby, before I am through. I wanna be yours pretty baby, yours and yours alone. I'm here to tell ya she-cat, that I'm bad to the bone."

I blinked super fast. What the brick. He was scaring me.

"Sorry about that," Scourge said.

"Um yeah," I said nervously.

"Well that's why we're called Bloodclan. We're not soft, and we love to hurt. Blood runs here, it runs freely. Blood is appreciated," Scourge said walking off leaving the scarlet stain on the rough alley ground.

_Blood is appreciated. _Scourge's voice ran through my head.

* * *

**Please review guys! **


	9. Visit from the Devil

**Starbomb: Yep, and yeah that was a bit graphic**

**MatsuriWolfsong: Well, I pmed you about that one**

**Abigfan: Thank you! Yeah, I love music sometimes I hear this song, and I'm like: I just have to add that in somehow.**

* * *

**Ghost**

Okay so being a member of The Guard really paid off. For starters there was more food and it had bigger dens to lie down in. Plus, it meant living the life of a part and having a totally hipster collar. Mine was jet black and brought out my cold, gray eyes.

Ice was right; I would be a much better deputy then Bone. Besides what Scourge didn't know, was that Bone was cowardly in the face of danger. He ran from two badgers yesterday that Ice, Angel, and Brick had fought off. Where was I during that time? I was busy helping Mist.

Mist was a tall and lanky she-cat. She was a silvery gray and had evergreen eyes. She could heal cats and she needed some help. A cat called Trick had gotten wounded by being out in the open where a hawk attacked her. Mist wasn't a professional, but she did her best.

I needed to stop dreaming. I got up and walked out of my slightly bigger card board den onto the rough alley streets. Angel was of course out hunting. I just walked down a narrow alley and saw that Bone wasn't at his normal post. I sat down and guarded the very entrance into Bloodclan.

Then I saw two silhouettes appear from out of the mist. Both were toms. One was a long and lanky gray tom with a torn ear. He had long thing legs and amber eyes that revealed caution. The next tom was taller and more muscled. He was a deep brown tabby with jagged black stripes. His amber eyes were cold with hatred. He was like Scourge, but somehow I figured he was worse.

"Are you of Bloodclan?" The scraggly gray tom asked. I nodded barley moving my ghostly white head. I was going to try and freak them out. It worked allot.

"Will you take us to see Scourge?" The gray tom asked again.

I barely smiled, "No. I can't imagine Scourge will want to see you."

The tabby tom flexed and rolled his muscles. I stood my ground. Whatever damage he could do, I could make it happen ten times worse. My middle name was practically trouble. My cold gray eyes looked like I was dead. I unsheathed a few claws. Wait till they saw Scourge. Speaking of which…..

"Ghost, what," Then he broke off staring hardly at the two. The gray tom gulped and I owed my head down towards Scourge.

"Who are you?" Scourge's voice was icy and sounded so creepy. It would not have been expected that a voice like that could be heard from such a small cat.

"He's Boulder. I'm Tigerstar, and I have a proposition for you," The tabby growled.

Tiger whatever told us he would give us half of the forest in exchange for helping him in battle. I didn't like this cat. I knew he was lying, but the question was: Would Scourge believe me or not?

* * *

**Hey guys! I never really say anything really down here, um yeah I'm still alive if your wondering. Um yeah basically that's it. Now as for this chapter I don't really like Tigerstar. I mean most of you guys should know that I literally love Scourge. Anyways...**

**Please review! **


	10. Guardian ofWhat

**Starbomb: Yes I knew you love Scourge. No he doesn't deserve Tigerclaw either he deserves…..Tigerkit. XD **

**Ghost**

Okay so Tiger whatever wanted us to take control of the forest with him, um how much peanut butter did he have stuck in his ears? I'm guessing he had a lot. I couldn't believe myself when Scourge said he would help.

"My revenge is near," Is all he said when I asked him why he was doing this. I didn't trust this forest cat. Mark my words he was going to go behind our backs. Not only that but we were supposed to wipe out a whole entire forest clan, no way.

"Relax Ghost. Maybe Scourge is just playing along?" Angel guessed. I shook my head warily. I went back to the card board den with my tail dragging. Then I started getting flashes of memories I had never seen before.

"_I was never the weakest!" A little tabby tom kit protested. He looked defiant. _The memories kept flashing through her mind. _The tabby kit and was in violent training with a spiky tom. The training was just brutal. The thistle tom's claws just raked down the tabby's face. _

Then one of the worst memories ever just flashed through my mind, slowly.

_A tiny black kit with one white paw was walking into the forest brimming with confidence. He was stopped short as three bigger cats came out. There was the tabby tom, the thistle looking like tom, and a blue-gray she-cat. His icy blue eyes widened and the black kit stepped back. _

"_Let's leave the matter to my apprentice. What do you think Tigerpaw?" The thistle tom asked the younger tabby. _

_The tabby grinned a horrifying wicked grin. He unsheathed lethal looking claws, "All newcomers should be taught a lesson." The thistle tom let that tabby tom proceed his earlier attempt of the attack. Tigerpaw leapt on top of the black tom kit. The kit let out a pitiful shriek. I tried to help the kit, but I wasn't there it wouldn't make a difference. _

_Tigerpaw began ripping the kit to shreds using full force. The struggling kit was bleeding terribly and the she-cat hurriedly stepped forward. _

"_Tigerpaw that is enough!" She screeched the kit rushed forward crying. He left the forest in a hurry. _

That's when I woke up. That kit was Scourge. No wonder Scourge looked so happy about seeing that mean tom again. That's when I got it.

I was supposed to save Scourge somehow. Though I did know Tiger whatever did have to die. That was for sure. I was Scourge's angel. I walked down the street smiling. I was the angel of the streets, protector of Bloodclan's leader.

**I seriously don't say enough do I? Oh well. I guess you guys can tell that I also felt bad for Scourge. Yeah I always regret his fate, poor guy …**

**Review please! **


	11. Step 1 Betrayal

**MatsuriWolfsong: Well, I'm working on that one**

**Starbomb: 1. Maybe….. 2. Does he even deserve kit? (XD) **

**Ghost**

I had a plan to protect Scourge, it was scatter brained. Yeah, did anyone ever tell you I have the hardest time coming up with normal plans? Anyways the plan starts with betrayal, of course. Here let me say these steps again.

Step one- Is to betray the subject. So I betray Scourge, but with whom? The forest cats that weren't with Tigerstar, duh. Then was the fact I felt so guilty, but if Scourge was to live I had to do this.

Step two- Was called telling. Telling was basically telling that leader forest cat all of Bloodclan's secrets and Scourge's weaknesses. I would be in so much trouble if Scourge ever found out.

Step three- Gain the leader's trust enough to be in the battle. Try to act very un ghost like.

Step four- Circle the battle and make it clear that I betrayed Bloodclan (not!) Just make it obvious that I betrayed them and not ran off to save our leader's life.

Step five- Keep Scourge alive, even if it means you die. That last step was scary, but it had to be done no matter what it took.

Step one begins today; we're going to Shadowclan and seeing Bone hill. It sounds so gory. Angel and Ice were coming with me, all steps but five.

We padded through the marshy forest. There was a ton of undergrowth around here. Frogs jumped between our paws, and the snakes were slithering. This place wasn't home at all. Why did this have to be Shadowclan? Then we came closer and saw this massive hill of bones. Tigerstar's voice rang out. He was saying: Bring out the prisoners.

Being pushed forward by a massive warrior were two small cats with what I think was an older gray warrior. They were so thin you could count their ribs. Was I going to let them kill them? No, over my dead body will that happen. And, I was not in the mood to die today.

I could've swore I heard some cat pushing their way forwards, I didn't draw attention, I just tore my claws out. It was gruesome, a silver tabby attacked the gray warrior, but didn't succeed. A white tom with black paws ran forward and quickly killed the poor thing. Then a pure brown tom pushed the smaller cats into a muddy den.

I ran out from my spot and stood in front of the de before he could get there. Betrayal starts now.

"Hey you cat, move!" The brown tom hissed.

"I'm the new guard. Tigerstar positioned me here," I whispered changing my eyes a bit so I looked really freaky.

"I would know if he did!" The brown tom cried.

I hissed fluffing my fur up dangerously. Any sane Bloodclan cat would be running now, "You dare question Tigerstar's orders?"

The brown tom took off running in the opposite direction back towards the bone hill. The other cats looked at me fearfully.

I smiled, "Don't worry guys. That was all fake. Plus scaring toms is what I live for." The silver she-cat smiled slightly, and the tom laughed nervously.

"Where'd you come from?" The she-cat asked.

"I'm a loner. I travel here and there," I lied looking totally serious.

A flaming ginger tom came with a gray striped tom right behind him.

"Dad!" Both of the younger cats squealed and hurled themselves at the gray tom. Angel and Ice appeared behind me with their collars off.

"Ghost we'd better shake a leg, the Tigey's got his tail in a knot," Ice joked.

"Ice you're terrible!" Angel said tackling him easily. Um insert awkward moment.

"Well, you guys had better come back with us. You look pretty battered," The orange tom announced. The three of us "loners" nodded and padded off into the forest with a few song words going through my head.

_Did some things you can't speak of, but at night you live it all again. You wouldn't be dead on the street now. If only you would seen what you know now, then. Wasn't it easier in your fun filled days? When everything out of reach, some cat brought it down for you. Wasn't it beautiful running' wild 'til you fell down? Before the monsters caught up to you? It's alright, just wait and see. Your string of lights is still bright to me. Oh, who you are is not where you've been. You're still innocent. I know life is a tough crowd. Who you are is not what you've done, it's who you choose to be. _

**The song is by Taylor Swift called Innocent. It's not copy righted, I changed lyrics. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	12. Missing

**Starbomb: Ice is definitely the jokester. Ghost pretends to be strong, but she can be just as clueless as anyone else, and yeah the awkward moment was actually inspired by a Wii game… **

**XxSilverbranchxX: Of course I'm updating. Anyways as an answer to your question, what do you think? Read o to find out, this might explain it. **

**Scourge (These are kinda hard so bear with me) **

I paced back and forth along the cold alley street. The wind was cold and shivering. Clouds began to cover the sky and rain began shimmering down. Soon after the depressing day I know Ghost would come. I would never tell anyone this, but she was one of my only reasons for living. It was as if my life was in her paws, not mine.

Which if you think about it, it was really strange. It was as if gravity never existed, it was only her holding me to this ground. When the rain came I felt lonelier than ever, that is except for when Ice was jumping in the puddles screaming: Eat my dirty water! Then, you just had to laugh. Anyways Ghost would normally walk with me in the rain, but not today.

It kind of amazed me how Ghost could be so gentle, then be like a violent murderer. She had major mood swings, but I didn't care. She was like a ghost in so many ways. She could sneak up on you easily, and then she could be so freaky just like one. The last thing, she could disappear without a trace.

"Scourge are you okay?" My deputy, Bone, asked. Bone was a black and white tom with emerald green eyes. He was massive and strong, but I could kick his butt.

"Go Bone unless if you want another tooth on my collar," I hissed. Bone backed away slowly and disappeared into the shadows.

I padded over towards Ghost's box which she stayed in. It still smelt like her, and I breathed in the scent of lavender. In the back was a small left over cushion from the party. I had no idea she had kept one, not only that but slept on it every night. I went over and laid down on it. It was so fluffy; no wonder she didn't want to get up one morning. I fell asleep to the outside gentle noise of the falling rain.

When I woke up the sun was shining through the box ad Ghost's scent had faded even more. There was a spatter of blood on the edge of the box. Maybe she was taken against her will. I peered outside. Still no sign of her, not even a fur trail. Something was missing. It was her, and with her a part of me was also gone.

**This was kind of hard to write, I mean Scourge's Pov is confusing. Oh well, if you want to know what Ghost looks like go on Google and type in: Faded silver bengal she-cat with yellow eyes. **

**Review please! **


	13. Longtail

**Starbomb: Thanks, and yes, yes he did**

**Silvertail of Shoreclan: Sent you a pm**

**Amber Icefire: Major thanks and I sent you a pm**

* * *

**Ghost**

Step one was complete, I was in Thunderclan and I had successfully gotten out of Bloodclan. Poor Scourge. I mean you just had to feel sorry for him. He was probably freaking out now. Well, in Thunderclan it was sharing tongues time. Angel and Ice stayed together most of the time, but I was in front of them. The weird thing, a pale tabby tom couldn't keep his eyes off me.

Firestar leapt up onto highrock and announced a few things about the disturbing Bone hill, "and then when we thought we would die, these loners showed up. I believe they should stay for a while. Battle is coming up so, and they're on our side."

The pale tabby nodded still looking at me. A dusky brown she-cat padded forward, "They know nothing of forest life." I felt like jumping out and saying, yeah but I could beat you up in seconds.

Firestar shook his head, "Maybe not, but they have excellent battle moves. Show them." I got to my paws and charged unexpectedly at Ice. Ice was took my surprise, but I did go easy on my friend. I did a simple paw swipe, and then flipped him hard on a rock. Ice got up and rolled his shoulders. The forest cats gaped, I have to admit, Ice did have muscles.

A murky brown tom got up, "Did you let her beat you?"

Ice shook his head, "I'm more of the funny guy, she tough can beat almost anybody up. Angel over there is definitely the smartest. I'm Ice."

Firestar looked over at me, "And you are?"

I looked down at all the cats. There were so many, but Bloodclan had way more. "I'm Ghost," I whispered and I saw a few cats shake their coats. Uh-huh, I'm creepy like that.

"How long are you staying?" A gray she-cat asked gently. I figured I could grow to like her.

"Until we feel like moving on, but we won't stay forever," I said nodding in her direction.

"Wait hold up, we're just going to let rogues stay here, I mean come on. What if they kill us in our sleep?" A silver striped tom spoke up. I hissed at him, my fur arching up my spine. "See she's hissing at me for no reason!"

"She was provoked, Darkstripe," The pale tabby argued hotly with the silver tabby. Graystripe nodded. A white tom looked thoughtful waiting for Firestar to speak up again.

"Okay let's get dow to business. Sandstorm, you will take Mistyfoot and Featherpaw. Graystripe, while he's here you will be mentor to Stormpaw. Whitestorm, you will take Ice, Angel will be with me, and Ghost Longtail is yours," Firestar leapt of high rock with Angel right behind him.

The pale tabby padded up to me, "I'm Longtail." Longtail was a pale cream with lack stripes and sky blue eyes. He seemed nice enough.

"I'm Ghost, but you already knew that," I said not whispering. Why scare the crap out of him just yet?

* * *

**Review please! **


	14. Pain

**Starbomb: So true :D **

**MatsuriWolfsong: XD **

**Ghost**

Longtail was showing me Thunderclan. There was a stone hard Thunderpath that separated Thunderclan from Shadowclan. Shadowclan plus Tigerstar equals bad news my fellow cats. That is if I'm not talking to myself. Well, anyways the Thunderpath felt like home to me. Then there was sunning rocks. It was so warm there! Then of course we had owl tree. You could tell if there was prey by the owl. Last of all were tall pines, and let me tell you those were some tall trees.

As for where I am now, the apprentices den. Angel was of course curled up with Ice in a corner. I was on Ice's other side, close to me was Bramblepaw. Bramblepaw was nothing like his dad. He was braver, smarter, and well nicer. Well, he was bound to be nicer, he hadn't got kicked around at least like I did.

"What are you thinking about?" Angel was suddenly right beside me. Her golden tipped ears glowed like a halo and her stormy eyes were like charcoal in the light.

"Nothing much," I mumbled glancing out the den as if I was just dreaming I was in a nice little den with actual moss.

"You miss him, don't you?" Angel asked right beside me. I painfully nodded. She put her tail on my shoulder, "It'll be alright, and just you see." With that she padded out stretching and bounded after a cheerful Sorrelkit who had tagged her. I smiled and went out for a walk in the forest.

Everything was so beautiful here. The sky was a brilliant shade of blue and the sun had just risen into the sky making it look well amazing. It was bursting with color. The sky was not only blue, but orange and pink. Birds flew freely across the sky, and for a few moments I lost myself wanting to fly.

Then the pain crashed down like a wave. Angel was right, I missed him. Yes I was thinking of Scourge. I can't believe I actually was in love with a cold blooded killer. Why, I don't know. It was just something I knew. He was dangerous, but I was madly I love with him. I guess he just stole my heart, yeah he annoyed me, but I still loved him.

A single tear ran down my cheek and splashed down into the puddle I was looking into. My reflection was gloomy and my eyes were clouded. My happiness existed not here, but somewhere else.

"I'm not giving in. I want you with me right now, holding together by the shards of our past. Stole my heart away; I can't let you go from my mind. Break these chains, and let me fly to you. Counting the days to meet you on the battlefield. I will always be, waiting! Until the day, that I see you on the other side. Come and take me to you," I sung gently looking across the Thunder path to the dreaded territory of Shadowclan.


	15. Accidentally in love

**Starbomb: *nods head in agreement* **

**MatsuriWolfsong: I know**

**Oh and this is based of a song: Accidentally in love by Counting Crowns**

**Scourge**

I looked horrible ever since Ghost left. My normal gloss black fur was dull and ragged. My icy blue eyes, which at least had once had a gleam, were now as dull as a dry leaf. I was thinner than usual, and I found myself mad at the world. Cats stayed out of my way. Oh was I going to kill Tigerstar extra violently if so much had touched her. What the brick is this feeling anyway? That's when Bone padded up looking amused.

"You look like you want to kill something in frustration. Anyways, I think I have the answer to your problem!" Bone announced cheerfully.

"What?" I grumbled. I was glad, but I wasn't in the mood for jumping with joy. _ So he said what's the problem Scourge? What's the problem; I don't know. _

"Well maybe you're in love?" Bone said holding back a sicker. Then he paused as he realized I looked serious about what he said, "I was joking!"

"Well maybe I am in love. I can't stop thinking about her," I shook my head.

Bone looked like he got slammed in the face, "Wow, you're actually in love. I can't believe this!" The poor guy looked panicked, "You're our leader." I nodded, duh I knew that.

"How much longer will it take to cure this? Just to cure, because I can't ignore it if it's love! It makes me want to turn around and face myself, but I don't know nothing about love!" I yelled pacing in front of him.

"Fine I'll teach you, but be prepared to do everything I say," Bone said seriously. Okay get help with strange addiction and give up leadership for a while, or be in pain but remain leader. I choose the first one. I mumbled first one, and Bone nodded smiling. Oh wall, what have I done?

Bone tilted his head running over to the park, "Come on, come on! Gotta, turn a little faster. The world will follow after. 'Cause everybody's after love. " I was running after Bone who was trying to teach me.

"Right, when you look at her, is the world suddenly brighter. Does your heart skip a beat? Does it feel like you can't escape her love?"

I nodded, exactly like that. I was accidentally in love for unknown reasons.

**Review please**


	16. Grisly Ornaments

**Starbomb: Yep, so true**

**MatsuriWolfsong: *nods* Way too slow**

Life was so bittersweet sometimes. Especially when you have to give up everything you've ever known. It was hard for me to trust anybody, especially when my dad came so close to killing me. Then Bloodclan was like home, and then I knew I had to turn, or else I knew something was going to happen. Tigerstar was everybody's problem. Nobody really liked him.

Okay back onto the life subject, it was like a Bloodclan collar that had just a few teeth. You sometimes would gain some, and then you would lose some. It just worked that way. Nobody ever wanted to have downs, only ups. The catch, we didn't have that choice. Bloodclan was a place for lost cats that had no hope. They found hope there, just like Scourge. Now that I think about it, just like me.

I was out of the warriors den among the crunchy bracken. Today I was fessing up to Firestar about everything. Plan number one, was to scare him, but not too much. So the solution was to put the collar on, but only can Firestar see me. I went to a grassy area and dug up my black collar. Quickly I snapped it on and pawed at the entrance to Firestar's den.

I walked in and Firestar looked horrified.

"What is that?" He whispered hoarsely staring shocked at the grisly ornament tied around my neck.

"A symbol of power that clearly states not to mess with me. You see, I'm not a loner. I'm part of The Guard that belongs to Bloodclan. I am not here to spy on you; I'm here to reveal their secrets. I'm taking a great risk in even coming here, not mentioning telling the secrets," I said standing tall in front of the tom.

Firestar took a deep breath, "Begin." He looked uncomfortable, but he wasn't going to refuse, just what I wanted.

"Scourge the leader of Bloodclan has allied with Tigerstar. Scourge is going to get himself killed, and he's one of my best friends and I'm not willing to let him go just yet," I began telling Firestar our location first.

"What's in it for me?" Firestar asked tracking my every move.

"The death of Tigerstar, new battle moves, the whereabouts of a new clan," I said. Firestar nodded and I took him to the sandy hollow showing him a few personalized moves.

"This is Scourge's," I practiced it on a branch. You have to run fast and slash upwards with your claws which would leave guts on the ground. Firestar's jaw dropped.

"There's allot more where that came from buddy," I smirked.

**Review please! **


	17. Scourge's weakness

**Amber Icefire: XD I can't stop laughing! **

**Starbomb: So true, why have one about a mary sue? **

**MatsuriWolfsong: Yep, and I seen it, how, because I'm epic like that *laughs* **

**Starlit Lili: Don't worry, it would be cruel not to**

**Oh and there's some cat language in here, I'll number it for you there's a contest at the bottom! **

**Ghost**

Firestar's green eyes flickered with horror. Why you ask, well I had done was say there was more where that came from. I guess saying that really scared him, he's seen nothing yet.

"That was nothing Firestar!" I rolled my eyes. Newbies to battle could be such worms sometimes. I mean honestly. That last move was so simple a kit could do it. So why was the orange tom with nine lives shivering? (1) My brick, honestly!

"You're telling me there's worse stuff out there?" Firestar asked. I rolled my eyes, (2) what a rat skull. He was very thick headed, which wasn't a good thing.

"Watch this then," I said. Then I ran off then ran back at full speed. My lungs were screaming for breath but I didn't stop. I jumped and went for a branch. While in the air I twisted and did a sort of flip, then I landed hard on the branch breaking it. Firestar's mouth opened, and he stared dumbfounded at me.

"This is the forest Firestar. Close your mouth before something crawls in there and has babies," I padded off following the stream. This felt so wrong. Betraying the place I had once called home, but you had to move on, especially if some other cat's life was at stake. Next I had to tell Firestar Scourge's weaknesses. What are they?

_The city street was rough, but my pads were now used to it. Scourge was going to teach me the death roll today. It was supposed to kill about almost everything. I was really scared though I hated to admit it. Scourge had killed an apprentice before trying to show him this move. _

"_Are you ready?" The ice cold voice wrapped around me in the darkness making me shiver. I forced my gray eyes open and looked at the sleek black tom. It was midnight and his eyes looked almost white due to the full moon. I barely nodded. I kinda wanted to say know, but I was not going to be called a mouse. _

_Scourge then whizzed over my head silently. His claws were undone, and his teeth bared. I whirled around, but he was not there. Where was he? Then without warning I was rolling with Scourge on my back. He jumped off and whizzed at me, then rolled to the side not hitting me instead falling in the soft grass. _

"_You could have killed me," I whispered not trying to be scary this time I was scared. He padded up to me slowly, white paw gleaming. _

"_But I didn't did I?" Scourge asked just as quietly. I shivered but shook my head no. Scourge then smiled a bit and wrapped his tail around me like a personal shield of protection. My gray eyes looked at the dirty puddle by my paws. I found myself smiling. _

"_I'll never let anything hurt you," Scourge promised, and I felt my smile go even wider. _

That's when it hit me, I was Scourge's weakness.

**Okay so the contest is try and think of better words from Bloodclan for everyday sayings. **

**1. My God honestly? Bloodclan version: My brick honestly. (If you can come up with a better one add it in your review!) **

**2. What an idiot Bloodclan version: what a rat skull. (same as #1) **

**Please review! **


	18. Thunderclan

**Starbomb: Yeah it's so sweet and you won! See the bottom A/U for details! **

**MatsuriWolfsong: Well *slyly smiles* **

**Scourge**

I swear, I cannot take much more of this. I'm awake about every night searching for her. Yes her is Ghost. There are several reasons why I love her. One is just the way she's not like everybody else. She gives cats seriously looks when the she-cats stare as I walk by. Yeah, so what if she kinda hates me?

Okay maybe that's not a good thing. The point is, you can't make me not love her. That's when we all decided to go to um Tigerclan. Yeah it's a bad name, Scourgeclan would be much more awesome. Anyway, I'm going there because I might find traces of Ghost. That's where she was last. Bone was coming with me.

Silently we crept through the undergrowth. Frogs were crowding the underneath marsh. The ground was wet and bird tweeted just over head. I got a trace of her. She was there about four days ago. I tried to go there, but our guide, Blackfoot, said no.

"Why not?" I asked angrily.

"That's Thunderclan territory," Blackfoot hissed lowly, "They took our prisoners."

"Serves you right too," A pale tabby tom was sighted from the other part of the forest. His eyes were a sky blue, and he smelt like Ghost.

"You know Ghost?" I asked trying to act surprised instead of angrily.

The pale tom nodded, "How do you know her?" Then I explained that me and Bone got separated from her um loner group. The tabby looked suspicious, but he took us to his camp. There was a bright ginger tom and a striped gray tom talking quietly beneath a tree.

Then I caught a whiff of Ghost. I turned my head and saw her, along with Ice and Angel. She looked red hot mad, "Firestar!"

The ginger tom jumped up and ran over to her, "What is it Ghost?"

"Mudclaw was on the order gravely injured. Tigerclan is attacking Windclan," Ghost sounded shaken. Firestar told her to guard the camp. Then he left with another group. That's when she sniffed the air confused. She whirled around and saw me. Her mouth dropped.

"Scourge?" She asked. I nodded and smirked.

**Please review! **

**Starbomb: Pick a # 1-4! **


	19. Songs of Truth

**Starbomb: Okay and thanks**

**MatsuriWolfsong: Well *holds hands up* don't judge me for the chapter!**

**Gatekeeper of Heaven: Thanks so much! :D Any yeah she is**

**Ghost**

I was on guard at Thunderclan. Things needed to be kept stable. Then I smelt a familiar scent on the wind. I gulped slightly then whirled around. There was Scourge, black pelt shimmering, icy blue eyes flashing. His one white paw looked like it had been dipped in snow.

_You make me so hot. Make me wanna drop. It's so ridiculous, my attitude when you're near me. I can barely stop, I can hardly breathe. You make me wanna scream! You're so punk. You're so street to me baby. _

I shook my head silently. I needed to focus here, "Scourge?" The tom nodded smirking slightly.

"We need to talk somewhere else," I ran out into the forest with Scourge right behind me. His pace equally matched mine. We stopped at Owl Tree, which was a place not many cats were over heard. I looked at Scourge before beginning, dang he really is bringing sexy back. Sure enough, he started with that again.

"I'm bringing sexy back!" He announced. I rolled my eyes. Could he not see I wasn't in the mood for flirtations?

"Look, I'm not going back," I said facing a tree. This was about the hardest thing I was ever gonna do.

"Don't you love me? At the least that place is your home. Why not come back to it?" Scourge's voice was full of hurt. I felt like crying. No, I have to be strong.

"I do love you, and yes that place is my home. Please don't make this harder than it has to be. I have to go, its part of my destiny. Even though I don't want to, I have to stay here," I whispered. My eyes were watering. I was on the verge of tears.

"Can I say a few last things? Until you feel like you can come back?" Scourge asked. He wasn't close to crying, but he was so upset. I nodded, knowing that after this I was going to cry so hard.

"Come on stop your crying it will be alright. Just Take my tail and twine it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be there don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong. My fur will hold you keep you safe and warm; this bond between us can't be broken. I'll be there don't you cry. 'Cause you'll be in my heart, yes, you'll be in my heart from this day on now and forever more," That part was sung then the last part was spoken, "I never will love anybody else, but I'll love you forever."

With tat the tears came down like pouring rain. My shoulders were shaking and my face was soaking wet. The ground started turning dark brown and murky. Soon I guess it would be like Shadowclan. The tears came down so hard, now instead of water it was blood coming from my eyes.

"I told you not to cry," Scourge whispered and wrapped his tail around me one last time, "Goodbye." With that he took off to Bloodclan and I went back to Thunderclan camp.

**Review please! The first song is Hot by Avril Lavigne, and the last one was You'll be in my Heart by Phil Collins. They're not copy-righted. **


	20. The street will live but spirit will die

**Starbomb: Yeah, but then again remember why on the pming thing. Oh and this is your tribute thingy that you won. **

**MatsuriWolfsong: Well think of it this way, if Ghost stays with him, Scourge dies**

**Amber Icefire: Cool ones! :D **

**Ghost**

Ice, Angel, and I were going to be out talking and having a good time. After all, who wants to mope about a battle all day? Not me. Speaking of which the battle was set for tomorrow. We were all awaiting the day. This day seemed so slow.

"This is creepy. We're just waiting for the day. In my opinion we should be taking them by surprise!" Angel huffed angrily. Ice calmed her down some, while I just stated across the lake.

"Well what do you think Ghost?" Ice asked glancing at me.

"This has to be over with soon. Some cats are going to die, that's for sure, and Tigerstar will be vanquished. As for Bloodclan I think they will leave at some point," I mumbled. I just wasn't telling them about my sense of dread. You would think that I craved a battle, I don't at all.

The lake was basically just how I felt. It was drier than usual, of course it was blue. My blue though was depressed. It was also deep, I was deep with pain, barely hope. Then it was also kinda empty, dark and unforgiving. That's my life for you dark and unforgiving. No matter how hard I get beat up, I don't get much sympathy. So feeling sorry doesn't help.

"Well you don't seem enthused," Ice said shocked.

"Thank you captain obvious," I mumbled. His green eyes were filled with a new found hope. To tell you the truth I was kinda scared. I mean Ice was always amused, he looked serious. I realized Angel looked the same way. What the brick?

"You're right someone will die. The streets will live on while the spirit dies," Angel muttered. They were both in trances. This was not good. Trances told the truth so, oh well. This is really freaky though.

Ice was nodding slowly. I was getting freaked out. Ice spoke, "Reverse the clock Ghost. Get ready for step five."

I paced by the sandy hollow later that day. The birds were swaying on their branches. Obviously unaware of our tension. We weren't even hunting much in fear of Tigerstar's army. Hen I almost got hit in the face with realization.

_Step five- Keep Scourge alive, even if it means you die. _

I blinked; I would await my fate soon. Scourge is the street I am the spirit. The spirit shall die, and the street shall be alive.

**Don't worry though this story has a good ending, just bare with me! Anyways review! **


	21. 9 lives gone

**Starbomb: Thanks, and yes one hundred percent true. **

**Amber Icefire: Sorry, promise it will end okay though! Oh and lol! **

**Emberstar of Iceclan: Thank you!**

**Ghost**

Today was battle day, or so everyone thought. What they didn't know, is that Scourge had a knack for surprises. Not just snaky ones, but shocking ones. Somehow, he was going to scare someone, really good. It was time to go. I had been waiting for today anxiously. I was kind of scared when I didn't see Bloodclan, until a movement shimmered in the bushes. I smiled, always the tone of surprise.

Tigerstar still looked as arrogant as ever. His amber eyes flashed tauntingly. Basically saying _I know something you don't know. _Well, good luck Tigerstar, I know that Bloodclan is just beyond those trees and bushes. Then just ahead, I saw a familial pale, faded, mottled, tortoise-shell pelt. Her light green eyes looked nervous.

"Tawnypaw!" Bramblepaw screeched. He looked so much like Tigerstar, but his heart was nowhere near as cruel. He was shaking his head slowly. Poor apprentice. Tawnypaw just ducked her head further.

Tigerstar said some words, but I wasn't paying attention. I was trying to figure out what Scourge would do. Maybe he had some street cats, or he would attack some random cat. Is that how I would await my doom?

Then Tigerstar hissed angrily, "Fine die like the others!" Bloodclan was going to come out, but when? Then Blackfoot gave a signal. Bloodclan warriors stood up and surrounded Tigerclan. Scourge and Bone padded up beside Tigerstar.

"They're kitty-pets!" I heard Ashpaw say jokingly. Oh they are far from that. They're like amazing fighters and Scourge is practically invincible. Though, I am his weakness so maybe he'll realize that when I'm gone.

Firestar soon got up on the rock ad spit out all of Tigerstar's treachery. Gasps of shock were heard when he told the truth about Cinderpelt. Broken leg must be a real pain. Then Scourge padded closer to Tigerstar.

"You didn't say that your plan with the dogs failed," Scourge mumbled. Oh yes, Tigerstar murdering time begins momentarily.

"That doesn't matter. Bloodclan, attack!" Tigerstar screeched. Not a cat moved. I know why. They obeyed Scourge only. Did I want to obey Scourge, yes but this is the only way. Then Scourge stepped forward. His icy blue eyes sharpened with hatred and ice. I knew that his blood now was flowing on adrenaline. The sun reflected on the dog teeth, and on his reinforced claws. This was one of the most dangerous fighters in the whole world.

"Traitor!" Tigerstar jumped up. Though Scourge was also in the air, ready to kick his butt. Scourge's white paw slashed a deadly cut on Tigerstar. The crimson stain lay on the ground. He was dying nine times. Cheers for Bloodclan.

"We fight in three days," Scourge hissed. The forest cats walked off, but I stayed.

I looked at Scourge gently and said, "Sorry, it has to be this way."

**Review please! **


	22. Hero's Last Stand

**Starbomb: With Thunderclan for now, yes. **

**Amber Icefire: LOL, and well Scourge's dad is Jake if you want I can Pm you a chapter every day? **

**Emberstar of Iceclan: I know, but it'll get better, not in this chapter though**

**MatsuriWolfsong: Tense moment…. **

**Anon: True**

**Ghost **

Today my fur was stuck up like I had been struck with lightning. Those bolts are basically waves of shock ready to get anything near a tree. My emotions right now, are like a tidal pool of confusion. You never what's happening to you. One moment your fine, the next the voices say you're going to die. Meanwhile the tension was driving me insane, and we were just sitting here waiting for the remains of Tigerclan?

Then a golden spotted cat walked just over the Riverclan side. Blackfoot was on her right side. Tallstar stepped closer towards the other leaders. Here we are, defending our forest. Why did it have to come to this? Angel was beside me, but today she was the total opposite of being an angel. She was going to kick butt.

"Firestar lead us," Tallstar pleaded. The ginger tom looked at Leopardstar and Blackfoot for permission. Leopardstar nodded, but she wasn't too happy about it. Then we padded off to Fourtrees, battle begin now.

_I'm just a step away; I'm just a breath away. Falling off the edge today. It's just another battle. Just another family torn. Just a step from the edge. Just another day in the world we live. _

The voices all around me were confusing. Most were whispering harshly. A she-cat of Windclan was saying, "I've gotta fight today. To live another day!" It was sad that all the clans had come to this, and why? Because of mouse dung Tigerkit. Yeah I did just say kit, he doesn't deserve star.

_Speaking my mind today. My voice will be heard today! I've gotta make a stand, but I am just a cat. It's just another kill? The countdown begins to destroy ourselves! _

With that cats flung themselves at each other. The battle was vicious. Angel was beating Snake up with help from Ice, I got it, from death do we both part. That was there battle sequence. Mine, beat up as many cats as you can, but look for Scourge.

That's when I saw a flash of black standing over Firestar's body. He's not dead, just a life. Scourge then attacked an angry Cloudtail. Then Firestar arose. Uh-oh here's where I came in handy.

_Who's gonna make 'em believe? I've got a hero, Living in me! I'm gonna fight for what's right. Today I'm speaking my mind. And if they kill me tonight, I will be ready to die. _

Firestar sprung ready to deliver the killing blow, but I jumped in front and got knocked to the ground. Blood spilled out from my neck. Firestar's green eyes showed shock.

Scourge shook his head, "No! You can't do this to me!"

I smiled and muttered, "A hero's not afraid to give his life. A hero's gonna save me just in time." Scourge broke down crying and Firestar stared shocked at him. Yeah that's right, Scourge has a heart.

Death was peaceful like slipping into sleep, the only downer, the pain. That was scary let me tell you. My gray eyes faded to silver and fell to the everlasting darkness.

**Okay first off, don't kill me! This actually does have a good ending; I had to do this, this way though. Please review! **

**Song: Hero by Skillet, not copy-righted! **


	23. Back from the Dead

**Starbomb: I know, but hey it gets better**

**Amber Icefire: Don't worry, be happy! (Sorry couldn't resist!) **

**Scourge**

Ghost jumped in front of Firestar's blow. The blow came down hard and her neck was soaked with blood. The crimson blood stained the ground. The grass was now in a puddle of blood.

"No!" I yowled, instantly at her side. She already smelt like death. She was going, but I didn't want her too. She just gave a sad smile.

"A hero's not afraid to give her life. A hero's gonna save me just in time." She whispered. With that her silver eyes faded until they had glazed over, forming a protective shield over her eyes. Then her head fell limply right in between her front paws. Her claws were still unsheathed.

I shook my head, why did this have to happen? Was I destined to tragedy my whole life? I shouldn't have loved her, and then she wouldn't be gone. Or would she?

Angel and Ice were right beside me. Ice was practically her brother. His eyes were sorrowful, but it was Angel who was crying. Angel leaned up against Ice and he put his tail around her. At least they had each other, I had no one.

"Scourge?" That was Bone. His light green eyes were troubled and he held himself up consciously. Everybody was staring at us. You could have sliced the tension with a claw.

"Leave me alone!" I screeched. Firestar was blinking in surprise. Yeah, I have a heart. Gently I began lapping at Ghost's fur. Her white and silver fur was soon silky. I ignored every cat around me. I didn't care about them. Then I remembered something.

This is how Ghost came to Bloodclan. Her fur was soaked in blood and caked with dirt. Her eyes were faded, like they are now. She had multiple bruises, some I though could go to the bone. Then she worked her way up the ladder easily. She could beat up just about anybody, except me. That was my job, protecting her. Then in a snap I failed.

~2 Days Later~

I was out by the lake. Angel and Ice were with me. The day was dull as a dry leaf. Ice stood up slowly and looked at the lake squinting.

"What is that?" He asked. I shook my head and stood up. A figure was moving slowly across the lake. Then I made out the form of a cat.

It was silvery white and the image was slightly faded. Its eyes were also silver and betrayed nothing. Ghost! She was soon walking on the water. Where she stepped turned to ice and glowed.

With every step her image became clearer, until she was standing right in front of me. She looked more ghost like than ever.

"I'm back from the dead," she whispered and I shivered. Sometimes that girl scares me.

**Review! **


	24. Mood Swings

**Starbomb: you'll find out soon **

**MaeVin194: It's okay :) **

**Graceful death: I wonder why they won't make a Graphic Novel about it….**

**Amber Icefire: Doesn't it? :) **

**Ghost**

I loved Scourge's face right now. It was shocked yet happy, and I was about to do something hilarious. I went up to Angel and purred around her, then to Ice and did the same. For Scourge though I just licked his ear ad headed back to Bloodclan. His eyes went wide in surprise.

"Is that it?" He yelled after me. I screamed yes back at me. Yeah I loved being confusing to toms. Keep them guessing. That's the way to do it she-cats.

Then he ran after me and whispered/sung, "Tug me off to darkened corners, where all other eyes avoid us. Tell me how I make you believe. I love you, but you seem to hate me. Back to the clan where you ignore me. How am I supposed to handle such a crazed she-cat? Darn if you wanna let me go, won't you just please let me know. You're not gonna get away with leading me on!"

I tackled him easily. The thing, I know he won't fight back with me. Then I stood over him and looked into his icy eyes.

"I love you, what do I have to do to prove it? I just like messing with you, and teasing you. Sometimes you can be so sensitive!" I said and twined tails with him walking on the rough alley street. He rolled his eyes; yeah I guess my mood swings got on his nerves.

We went over to a moonlit park. The grass was soft and there was a pond nearby. Birds were flying everywhere. The moon was a brilliant white, but with a hint of blue. Maybe it was a blue moon? Then all the sudden Scourge pounced on me.

His breath was on my neck making me shiver, "Tell me how you love me," This tom would just not give up.

I looked him in the eye and sung softly almost in a whisper, "You think I'm pretty, without any herbs. You think I'm funny when I'm not trying to be. Before you met me, I was crowfood. We'll be young forever. My heart stops, when you look at me. I wanna be every tom's dream, for you, tonight."

Scourge smiled. Wasn't I so nice sometimes?

"Then sometimes you annoy me so bad I can't stand you," Then with that I ran off laughing. Scourge was right behind me, but then I ran into someone nobody ever would want to run into. Jet, or my dad who I hated.

He gave a wicked smile, "I've been looking for you,"

**Please review! **

**Credits: **

**Song 1: Super physco love by Simon Curtis, NOT COPY RIGHTED OR IS THE NEXT ONE!**

**Song 2: Teenage Dream by: Katy Perry**


	25. Burial

**Starbomb: So true, and yes it is Jet :( **

**MaeVin194: Sorry :( but it's fun doing them, besides this is my only one in this story, yet *Cackles evily* **

**Anon: that's just how I write**

**MatsuriWolfsong: Read on my friend **

**LycosTamer: Thanks :D **

**Ghost**

Jet was practically right on top of me. He was massive while I was short and slender. His huge paw shot out and tackled me hard, and I was out of breath on the ground. Blood trickled out of my mouth. Now this one wasn't supposed to happen. I would've struggled, but then I remembered something Scourge taught me.

"_If you ever face a life or death situation, don't struggle. Lie low and stay limp. Let them believe you are dead, then at the last second burst out and attack them." _

I laid low and stayed non moving on my own. I tried to stop breathing a bit. It worked for a while anyway. Jet stopped putting pressure on me. He turned and then I jumped up and flung myself on his back. Then behind me I heard a battle yowl. It was eerie and commanding. Scourge burst out of an alley with Angel right behind him. Behind Angel was Ice. They all looked super mad. Mostly though was Scourge, if looks could kill, about everything on Earth, including the grass would be dead right now.

"Well, now you're going to get it," I said happily from my new place in his jaws. Scourge launched himself on top of Jet and held on like a twoleg holding onto a wild horse. (Like in a rodeo) Angel and Ice took Jet's sides. I undid myself from his jaws and bit down hard on his neck. Soon he was dying in front of me. The only thing I was missing was my brother.

"Where's my brother?" I demanded hissing at him.

"Dead, I killed him," Jet said I yowled in grief and kicked his body hard, even though he died when he said the word him. I ran faster than I think I've ever down. Towards the place I was called it. There I saw the mutilated broken body of my brother, Fang.

Blood was still pouring out his throat scratch. His green eyes were completely glazed over, and one almost rolled back into his head. His fur was matted with still running blood. The smell was sour and the crimson stain had poured out on the ground. I curled up next to his dead body and cried.

I felt Scourge come up behind me and curl his tail around me protectively. I know he wouldn't let anything hurt me. I stopped crying after a while and buried my face into Scourge's black as night fur. His icy blue eyes were sympathetic. I sniffled a bit and began lapping at Fang's fur until it was stormy gray again.

Scourge, Ice, and Angel dragged Fang's body over towards a dirt covered area. I dug up a spot and they gently put the body in the hole. Then with a few words of remembrance we sealed the tomb and walked off.

"Be careful sister," I could've sworn I just heard Fang's voice in the wind.

Scourge cleared his throat and asked, "Um how did you come back from the dead anyways?"

"Do you believe in second chances or would you rather me be dead right now?" I asked and stomped over near a pond and splashed water all over him. A tiny drop landed over on top of Fang's grave. I stopped and smiled at it sadly.

"Be careful on your journey brother," I said.

**Please review**


	26. Flashback

**Starbomb: Sorry**

**Envy; can't say I'll ruin it**

**Lycos Tamer: Sorry **

~Flash back~

My skin felt like I was in a heat furnace of some kind. I know I was dying; the trouble was the battle still raged on. At least Scourge wouldn't get killed. I could feel pain with every breath and my breathing soon came out in short gasps.

_Has no one told you I'm not breathing? Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to, hello. Don't try to help me I'm not mutilated. _

Then the world blanked out right in front of me. Everything was black and I had no comforts. No cat to talk to. Just myself in this pitch black blank space. Everything was murky here, and unpleasant. Then I heard that voice in my head again.

_Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide, don't cry. _

Nevertheless what the voice said I still quavered. This place of no light was scary and unforgiving. No light shined through. Even if I wanted to talk back to the voice, I felt as if my vocal chords had been chopped off. I guess I can't talk either. I'm no expert on these places. My legs trembled as the voice just about gave out on me with harsh spoken words, like in a dying gasp.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping! Hello I'm still here, why won't you answer! _

That's when I realized I had just died. My eyes flittered open to view a mystical forest of bright green trees. It was filled with a golden glow. The pool in it was clear and full of mystery. I wanted to touch it, but something made me skip the feeling. That wasn't necessary. Then a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes slunk out behind the pool.

Her fur was starry and her eyes seemed aglow. I felt mystified by her very presence. For once I felt intimidated. Then behind her arose a magnificent huge white tom with deep sky blue eyes. His fur was so bright you could hardly stand to look at him.

"Greetings, my name is Star," The white tom said dipping his head towards me.

"I'm Spottedleaf," The tortoiseshell whispered gently.

I nodded and looked closely at them. I don't think they wanted to hurt me. Were they trying to help me?

"The trouble is your dead, but you're halfway done with your quest," Star explained searching for the proper words.

I nodded, but I was really thinking, but it said just to die for him. Not anything else, or did it?

"We're giving you another chance. You still have to help Scourge get out of his depression, without you he can't live, and that wouldn't complete the prophecy," Spottedleaf smiled.

With that breath filled my lungs and I was walking across the lake.

~Back to reality~

"That's how it happened," I said to Scourge. His icy blue eyes were widened in surprise.

"They're right you know. I can't live without you," Scourge whispered.

**There you go, that's how she came back, end of story. I'm not explaining it anymore. Other than that….. Review please. **

**Song: Hello by: Evanescence NOT COPY-RIGHTED! **


	27. No longer It but Ghost

**Kestrelfeather: This is the last one**

**Starbomb: Nope he can't he would be so lost XD**

**MatsuriWolfsong: Yep**

**Anonymous: Thanks **

**Ghost**

I was just so glad to be back, even after what happened, this was my home now. I know I could still use help with me being creepy and all, but that's just how I am. Ice was with Angel being his normal crazy self by the water. I mean what kind of cat has a weird fascination with water? The answer to that is Ice. You'll find him doing the craziest things.

Ice was a great friend. He was loyal and so funny. When you're about to cry Ice was the shoulder to cry on. Well, he's make you stop within a minute. He'd say something crazy like 'Rain rain go away come again another day' for tears. He was the craziest tom I knew, but he was like a brother to me.

Next was Angel, the brains of the group. She was Ice's mate and so nice. Her name really suited her, until she got upset or mad, then watch out. She was like a flaming twoleg food then. I think they're called burritos? I have no idea, twolegs these days I mean honestly. Anyways she was a pretty good fighter when angered. So yeah note to self, don't mess around with her. Only Ice can do that.

Then there was Scourge. He was so evil sometimes, but then I loved him too. I was the creepy strange one. Scourge took me under his paw and I learned survival skills from the cat who some call monster. There's good in him, I may just have to dig allot deeper. He was like buried in a pile of bricks, but there's a balloon in the middle. In other words he can be so hard and cold, but his heart is soft. You just have to reach it, if you can get past his grudges. H had some major grudges.

I was just glad I was saved. Years of putting up with my dad really set me off, then I met Bloodclan. I was finally welcomed somewhere. I wasn't an outcast here. I was part of the guard and well respected. I still believed Bone was a complete idiot. I mean he may be buff, but he wasn't smart at all. He has the attention span of a day old kit. I'm not joking. I smiled up at the sky when I heard a crunch.

"What are you doing?" Scourge was standing right behind me with his head slightly coked to the right. He looked at me with confusion and protection. I mentally face pawed myself. He didn't have to protect me from myself. I mean what am I, a parasite that eats myself up mentally?

"Thinking about the past," I mumbled. At once Scourge's fur bristled. He hated it when I thought about my bad past with my abusive dad. His black tail went around me protectively holding me close. I smiled slowly, told you he had a heart.

"You never have to be that again," Scourge whispered gently into my ear. I breathed softly.

"I know, I love you," I mumbled putting my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too," Scourge licked my ear gently and I purred up against him.

No longer was I called It who whimpered at the slightest touch. I wasn't weak. I would fight back with all my might. My name is Ghost and I have proved my dad wrong.

**The end, now please review! :) **


	28. Redo!

**Hey guys, zestia here, I just wanted to let you guys know I'm redoing this whole story, it's already up. **

**It's title: Angel of the Streets (redo) I can do so much better now...So this is basically my fave fanfic I've ever written, and I wanted to redo in better writing, so um yeah. I would feel very appreciated if you guys would check it out. **

**Here's the preview: **

Congratulations, you have now somehow stepped into my life, which I hate. You would have to be insane if you could love my life. My name's It, not like literally, it's just what I'm called. I forgot my real name, and I miss it, but I guess I could live without it. I was just this, a she-cat with no purpose in life. I was broken, shattered, never to repaired.

My mom died when I was a kit, my brother, Fang, is alive and nice, when my dad's not around. Then of course, I have my abusive father, who I just adore. Did you note the sarcasm? I just couldn't stand up to him though. He brought me down all the time, it's not like I could just magically get up and fight him, not when he's struck this fear so deep into my heart though.

I lived in a plain alley. There were rumors of course, such as the infamous Scourge, who ruled the streets of Bloodclan. I wish he'd come one day, some cat would be better than my dad. Some cat would finally beat him in a fight, and I'd be free to leave on my own accord. Like a bird…just not the prey part.

Oh well, I didn't believe in pointless miracles, or foolish dreams. They would never come true, ever. I was just stuck here, being like a slave with no hopes to my dad. I was an It anyway…without emotion, but I do have them. My dad's name was Jet, as far as I know. It's not like I really cared who would want to know a heartless monster? I certainly wouldn't, but then again, luck was never on my side. Fate was though, just in the oddest of ways imaginable.


End file.
